s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Isham Y'riid
Condensed: Isham Y'riid is of noble blood. Arrogant and vain, yet cunning and calculating. A flaunter of power at foolish times, yet a wielder of victorious might in desperate hours. Egotistical and, perhaps, slightly psychotic depending upon one's perspective and psychological schooling. Educated and aware. ADOLESCENCE: Adolescence and later teenage years were really the defining moments of Isham's mentality and outlook on the galaxy and life, and started early on. Shortly after Isham slew his first innocent, he was brought into a more regal circle, quickly being thrown into higher forms of education, and not only on Durshan. The boy was shipped from world to world; his 'government' paying to have him attend what they considered to be the best schools for each individual study he needed. From learning finer aspects of art and art appreciation, to beginning to learn various other languages, until the time Isham was 20 he was continuously being education. It wasn't just 'formal' education either. Isham had a wild streak, though not 'rebellious' per se. Rebellion was not tolerated within Y'riid society. However, Isham wasn't always on Durshan, and when he wasn't, the wilder side came out. From early on he had become arrogant; a showboat. He loved flaunting, fighting, leading and winning, and any opportunity he could find - or create - he would jump into. 'You win some, you lose some' was not Y'riid mentality and was definitely not Isham's. 'Invictus' was definitely his mentality. It was his personality. He was never beaten or beaten down. Not in the end. Not when it mattered. He may have been bested in various trials and tribulations throughout early life, but he always returned for the final showdown, and always won, by any means necessary. Conquering another - whether it's one or many - is the goal; it's Isham Y'riid's artform. EARLY YEARS: Isham was born beneath the ruling fist of the Y'riid Dynasty on the planet Durshan. Life was, for lack of a better term, perfect for Isham, especially during his early years. That is, at least, perfect by Y'riid standards. He was provided for nicely. Not only were both parents - Gravus and Melana - rather affluent, well-providing individuals, being from noble blood ensured Isham would be within the best schools on Durshan, and taught in the finer arts. And, not to mention, given his ability to potentially manipulate and control the Force, he was given 'special' care and observation; enrollment in various 'Darker' studies was standard for all children of this caliber, and Isham was no different. Childhood wasn't completely standard for Isham. He did well in school, learning basic fundamentals with ease, and although he associated with his classmates, 'playtime' was nonexistent in his life. The Force, and his ability to feel and use it, was the blame. Isham, however, relished being sequestered and pulled into private teachings - not on the Force, no; he was, after all, only a small child - but teachings of simple aggression (even allowing him and other children to scrap without intervention), leadership, righteousness by Y'riid standards, fearlessness, and things of that nature. Holos were shown, images, puppets, and, at times, Isham was subjected to watching live executions and gladiatorial battles on his world. At the age of eleven Isham encountered the pivotal moment of his life: a man, accused of treason - plotting to kill Gravus - was brought into the Hall of Justice (where all adepts and potentials are schooled in all things Force and non-Force related outside of core education). Isham was plucked from his meditations and brought forward. Between the two Guardsmen escorting him to the main chamber hate was being flooded into his senses, overpowering any urges. Through some form of meld they were filling him in on the details, though not in a sense of words; they were showing him the man, the man's thoughts, and what the outcome would've been. Isham was furious, and the Y'riid had officially created another loyalist. The man, innocent of the crimes entirely, was dead, and at Isham's small hand no less, and completely ignorant to it, blinded by the Dark Side, and already a servant. PARENTS: Amongst honor, integrity, and fearlessness--at least by Y'riid standards--family is one of the most important aspects of life and Y'riid culture. It was no different for Isham and his family. In fact, when compared to most others, it ran considerably deeper within their blood. Isham's parents were a constant force, beacon, and rock in his life, though not by normal 'core' standards. His father, Gravus, was a ruling Lord on Durshan, thus not a constant figure in Isham's life. This, however, was the 'way' of the Y'riid. Isham saw his father as strong--very strong--and an amazing leader. The absence of him in his life was never viewed as a loss or a sore spot, but rather a role to look up to-- a man like Gravus, always gone, always doing important tasks, must be important; who wouldn't want to be like that? Isham admired and loved his father. This was, naturally, no different with his mother. Through life and education, like his father, Melana, his mother, was an admired figure. She, however, was apparent more frequently within his life. She was supportive, loving, and caring; perhaps the only 'light' spot in Isham's life. At an early age--11--she died, and the small pinprick of light faded into the iron-fisted upbringing techniques Gravus favored. Isham relished it though. RECENT EVENTS: (THIS WHOLE SECTION NEEDS TO BE UPDATED...I WILL BE GETTING TO THIS SOON...READ WITH THE KNOWLEDGE IT IS IN NEED OF REVISION)...I'm going to do this more 'list' style and hammer it out, because, for the most part, Isham hasn't been in the 'core' part of the galaxy (SWU's) for a lot of recent time. For years Isham had been trained in simple ways of the Force; more of a foundational thing for later aspects to be gained atop it. As formal training was about to begin, however, his Master died. Isham, instead of being distraught or angered by this, realized the potential of it. He was to leave Durshan again as it was, and this time for quite a long time; it would be better to find a non-Y'riid master to learn the aspects and ways of the Force. He would learn a broader range of them for starters, and secondly, variety is what allows all to propagate; it was just a smart decision. He has now set off and seen various parts of the galaxy, from Nar Shaddaa, to currently being on Coruscant. The schism within the Empire is something Isham isn't quite sure of. His loyalties lay with Durshan and the Y'riid, but with all of his formal travels he quietly found himself in favor of several Imperial policies and edicts, but never an absolutely /'loyalist'/ per se. Y'riid was so deeply ingrained within him it flowed in his veins, not to mention his hunger for more all the time induced by the Dark Side. So now he is in the galaxy, lurking, hungering, wanting. He wishes more knowledge and power and will never stop lusting for such, though his ways are different than most. Category:Characters